In Any Other World
by analise17
Summary: Lokane: one-shots and drabbles that I will post as they come to me. Both AU and Movieverse, rated T just to be safe.
1. Back Roads version 1

_AN: AU, These first two chapters are different versions of the same story. You decide which is the best; I couldn't choose so I decided to share them both._

* * *

**Back Roads (version 1)**

Loki is holding her and she's crying.

His Jane is crying and all he can feel is ice.

The car's pulled over on the back country road and she's in his lap sobbing, terrified and he can hardly pull himself together enough to murmur nonsense into her hair and clench his arms around her as she falls to pieces, holding the shards together as they squash themselves between the driver's seat and the steering wheel.

Because all the blood tests don't lie, and her broken wrist that won't heal doesn't lie and all the baby rabbits he'd "borrowed" from the 4H's warren to pull out of a silk top hat at her birthday won't change That Moment. Those awful words in the doctor's office that led them after forty minutes of silence to her hyperventilating and begging him to pull the car over as she broke down.

Because words like "caught it early" and "good odds" aren't enough to turn the tide against that one insidious word and all the weeks of Jane slowly fading without him knowing what on earth he could DO.

They're supposed to be running wild for their last summer before senior year and adulthood and planning for Homecoming and Prom; squabbling over which college to attend and him saving up for a ring.

But instead, here they are.

So he clings her form to him; molding them so not a molecule could come between. As if he could take it inside him and battle the disease for her; horrified to let her go, to admit that it was true. Wishing that it was his fault - that her uncle's wild accusation of Loki convincing her to do drugs with him could explain her behavior and health - just so Loki could have some control over this demon.

Words issued from a reedy voice pulling him closer back to hellish reality.

"Oh Loki." He hears her give a great big snuff and somehow turned back from stone enough to tilt his head down to meet watering brown eyes with red rims and salt encrusted lashes.

The most beautiful girl in the world with every burden on her slim shoulders and she thinks of him; that's his Jane.

Her next words were a whisper "_I'm so sorry_."

He felt his brows draw together in confusion. "Why?" He didn't want to acknowledge this moment for what it really was and he didn't know if he wanted her to answer him. All he wanted in life was right here in his arms; a bit more weepy than he liked but Jane had been know to cry during Hallmark commercials during those special times of the month.

And his old rage at the world flared inside him. "I'm not the one with -." He caught his tongue but the word still hung between them.

_Cancer _

Silently Jane's gentle hand raises to his face and, softly touching it, she draws her hand back to show a drop of water.

No, a tear.

And there, with the summer sung beating down and the smell of wet hay from the breeze, the second dam breaks.


	2. Back Roads version 2

AN: This is version 2 of the first chapter. You decide which one you like best.

* * *

**Back Roads (version 2) **

Loki is holding her and she's crying.

His Jane is crying and all he can feel is ice.

But this can't be real. Jane will burst into his room and throw open his thick "brooding" drapes and drag him outside for some fun before summer fades and it's their senior year.

In the dream his car's pulled over on the back country road and she's in his lap sobbing, terrified and he can hardly pull himself together enough to murmur nonsense into her hair and clench his arms around her as she falls to pieces. And when she shatters he knows he'll do the same.

Because all the blood tests don't lie, and her broken wrist that won't heal doesn't lie and all the baby rabbits he'd "borrowed" from the 4H's warren to pull out of a silk top hat at her birthday won't change That Moment. Those awful words in the doctor's office that led them to her hyperventilating and begging him to pull the car over as she broke down.

Because words like "caught it early" and "good odds" isn't enough to turn the tide against that one insidious word and all the weeks of Jane slowly fading without him knowing what on earth he could DO.

He clung her form to him, molding them so not a molecule could come between, as if he could take it inside him and battle the disease for her; horrified to let her go, to admit that it was true. Wishing that it was his fault - that he had convinced her to do drugs with him as her uncle had accused him to explain her behavior - just so he could have some control over this demon.

But that's ok, because this is all a dream. But it does seem he needs some counseling for his maudlin imagination.

He hears words issued from a reedy voice pulling him back.

"Oh Loki." He heard her give a great big snuff and somehow turned back from stone enough to tilt his head down to meet watering brown eyes with red rims and salt encrusted lashes.

Jane's next words were a whisper "_I'm so sorry._"

He feels his brows draw together in confusion. "Why?" All he wanted in life was right here in his arms; a bit more weepy than he liked but Jane had been know to cry during Hallmark commercials during those special times of the month. The dream would end and he'd hold the real Jane tight and kiss her with a passion that would leave them breathless and buzzing - and would no doubt get him in trouble should her uncle witness him taking such liberties with his teenage ward.

Wordlessly Jane's hand gently raises to his face and softly touching it she draws her hand back to show a drop of water.

No.

A tear.

And the horror starts all over again; because this is real.


	3. Storm Shelter

Disclaimer: I own nothing, neither Marvel, Disney nor Bob Dylan's works or Norse Mythology (I really should fix that last one).

Summary: AU All human, Loki tries to pick up a certain lady in a bar.

* * *

Storm Shelter

He was sitting in a badly lit booth watching her from across the room. She was neither tall, nor blond, nor overtly beautiful but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight of her. Her own booth's table was buried under a mass of notes, a pencil in hand and a pen behind her ear she turned a blind eye to everything but the task before her. The only notice she gave to her drink was to carefully sop up its condensation with a napkin to save her precious papers. Wearing jeans, a flannel button down and a tee shirt underneath, everything about her yelled "piss off, I'm here to work."

He'd ordered something non-alcoholic after seeing her, knowing he'd need all his wits about him. Some of her stacked papers had been unsettled by her rummaging for just the right piece and they hung out enough to make his move.

Maneuvering around the tables in the sparsely attended bar – it was a weeknight after all – he stopped at the juke box to start a song, which lined him up to take his shot. He strolled right past her spot, and jarred the table exactly enough while catching his jeans on the papers, causing a landslide onto the floor just as the opening bars of Bob Dylan wove its way through the room.

_'Twas in another life time, one of toil and blood_

_When blackness was a virtue the road was full of mud_

Her head whipped up to glare at him but he was already bending over to pick up the mess. "I am so sorry, Miss. I am forever clumsy."

He heard a sigh and two small hands joined his own. Before she could utter a reply he forged ahead. "I don't think they are worse for wear – " his hands brushed hers slightly as he took the pages from her own hands quickly and stacked them, noting their contents. She was a smart one it seemed.

Turning up his face to meet melted caramel eyes he offered a charmingly chagrined smile. "But I wouldn't forgive myself if I didn't make restitution with a drink."

Her hand came out to take the stack he had yet to offer. "Thanks, but I'm fine. If you'll excuse me I need to get back to work."

He reluctantly returned the papers. "It seems a bit odd a place to work on scientific theorems."

"Perhaps, but one can't be picky when trying to keep a low profile." She said standing, turning to ignore him as he stood in turn.

Ah, that was the story. Sadly she'd come to the wrong place. "Are you in some sort of trouble?" He asked with a playful grin.

With narrowed eyes she stared him down and almost made his smile falter. "Not as of yet, but trouble does seem to have a way for making itself known without being invited."

Cheeky.

And shot down. For now.

"Well then I won't disturb you further tonight." As he turned to go he left another offer. "Should you change your mind it won't be too hard to find me." With a stroll he continued to the loo as he'd pretended; looked like he needed a plan B.

JjJjJ

Hours later Jane's neck was stiff, her barely touched drink thoroughly watered down and her eyes swam with the symbols before her that now refused to take further shape. She intended to take full advantage of this stolen time despite the previous interruption and went to take a break.

In the bathroom she splashed cool water on her face, patting it dry with a paper towel. The nerve of some people! Thinking they could just smile and get their way. Well not tonight buddy.

Exiting the restroom a tall shadow detached itself from the gloom courtesy of the hallway's broken bulb. A thrill of fear ran up her spine as the form came quickly and unerringly towards her. Her first thought was that some guy who'd had too much to drink was about to get fresh and she tensed to defend herself.

A deep chuckle sliced through the dark curling in her stomach while heightening her apprehension. "That's enough for tonight." Before she could draw a breath he was on her in two strides, hands around her waist pulling her in and without further ado an intimately familiar pair of lips were seconds from crashing on her own.

"Loki -!" He swallowed her protest. Annealing his mouth to hers and steely holding her close like she might fly at the moment of his release she was subdued for a moment, hands fisted in his shirt. Finally she broke away, ire still intact. "I told you I needed time to work!"

In the stillness the old jukebox's tune was heard more clearly.

_And if I pass this way again, you can rest assured _

_I'll always do my best for her, on that I give my word_

The ink black strands of his hair were haloed by the light coming from the main room. She also realized that the same song he'd picked out earlier was playing again. A velvet voice slipped through her musings. "That was three days ago. I have it on good authority that you finished this morning and you've used today to get ahead and start a _new_ project."

"Darcy." She hissed. Another thought came to her as she brought her hands to rest on his stomach absent mindedly. "You said you wouldn't disturb me, you _lied_."

"You know she only wants you to get some rest and eat something besides the pretzels." He rested his nose in her hair and breathed. "Also it's well past midnight, making it morning; I feel I've been overly indulgent."

Her hands slipped down to hips then grasping them thrust him back a bit, "You are not my mother!"

He bent his head to meet her glare head on, crowding her again and almost engulfing her slight form with his tall one. Loki's voice came out as a purr. "Oh trust me my Jane; I would never aspire to being motherly towards you."

She tried to tamp down her growl of frustration. "Yet here you are; hunting me down." Both her hands released him but he wasn't done. Holding her close and tightly to him she could tell he enjoyed her tiny struggles to put distance between them.

His smile tickled her ear, then lowering he traced her throat with his nose, then lips causing her to still. "It wasn't terribly hard. All I needed to do was remove all the likely venues – but not the entirely _unlikely_ ones – and here I am on my first try."

With a jerk she reared back and pinned him with her no-nonsense look. "Don't be so pleased with yourself. And I'm not going back until I've reviewed my work again…" She recognized the strap over his shoulder. "_You took my bag?_"

"Yes. And now, we're going home." He'd slowly been herding her back towards the exit.

She tried to push him off half-heartedly again. When that didn't work she swatted at his chest. "Stop that; I still need to pay the tab."

Guiding her gently with his hands on her lower back he shook his head. "Settled – but I'm disappointed in your dinner. And now without further delay it's far past time for sweet astrophysics to be in bed and not worrying their –."

Jane threw her hands in the air and with that surrender he loosed his grip but didn't release her. "Fine! Let's go." Turning she got three steps, stopped dead and almost got run over by the overly eager man at her back. "Wait, I forgot something in the bathroom."

She swore she could hear him suppressing an eye roll. "I have your pen, your bag, and your papers. What could you have possibly… ? Wait, don't answer that." He released her to pass around him back through the ladies' room door.

LlLlL

The machine continued to croon in the background, the honesty of the lyrics making him irritable.

_Now there's a wall between us, somethin' there's been lost_

_I took too much for granted, I got my signals crossed_

Loki was lacking sleep, stressed and bereft without her _again._ These three days of her working to finish her dissertation had been agony. He needed her, blast it! That's what he was saying with the song and he knew the meaning wasn't lost on her. Thankfully he'd completed his own degrees a year ago but he couldn't stand to be without his Jane more than necessary. Since that time they'd almost been inseparable but sometimes he smothered her and had to hold back. However Loki found he couldn't rest without her next to him; the bed was too large, the house too still without another presence warm and slight beside his own form so he'd pushed her a bit tonight.

She'd defend her work within two weeks' time and that would be the end of that – she was brilliant after all. These last days of separation had been necessary and saints be praised it was over. But as brilliant as the woman was, what was taking her so long?

"She wouldn't…" But her wallet, keys and phone hadn't been in the massive messenger bag.

Turning and swinging the door wide without a hint of propriety he found the restroom completely empty, the window unlatched and propped open. Through said window came the sound of a very familiar engine turning over. He felt his pocket, mysteriously lacking keys; he knew he shouldn't have taught her that.

As Loki bolted down the hallway his other pocket vibrated with his phone's newest text. Ignoring it he burst through the back exit to see his car round the corner with a slight figure at the wheel who then gunned the engine taking off like a shot.

Impossibly the infernal music could be heard even out here in the still night.

_Well, I'm livin' in a foreign country but I'm bound to cross the line_

_Beauty walks a razor's edge, someday I'll make it mine_

_If I could only turn the clock to when God and her were born_

Ripping his phone from his pocket he read "I'm sure you won't mind bringing my car home. The spare's where it always is ;) See you soon!"

_Come in, she said_

_I'll give ya shelter from the storm_

Loki groaned. The spare key was hidden underneath her small sedan's undercarriage in a magnetized box. Glancing at her car wedge in between two other vehicles and pulled right up to the concrete stop he realized he'd have to shimmy on his back up the length of the car to retrieve it while hopefully not setting off the car's alarm. Well played Jane.

About an hour of squeezing his long frame in and out from under her car and driving back home he found Jane out like a light on their bed. Changing just into pajama bottoms he slipped in beside her, spooning her back, reminding himself not to hold her too tightly – tonight and in the future. With his wife safe in his arms Loki drifted off to sleep with the song's lyrics as a lullaby.

_Not a word was spoke between us, there was little risk involved  
Everything up to that point had been left unresolved  
Try imagining a place where it's always safe and warm  
Come in, she said  
I'll give ya shelter from the storm_

Just before he went under he thought he heard a soft murmur welcoming him home.

End


	4. Linking Rings

Summary: AU, All human. Jane faces a memory.

* * *

_Linking Rings_

_I'm not ready to say goodbye_  
_You and God both know all the years I've tried_  
_And if it's over give me the strength to go_  
_Cause I know I'm never gonna be_  
_I'll never be ready to say goodbye to you_

_\- Delta Goodrem "I'm Not Ready"_

It was a late evening where the mists of rain clung to street lamps and pavement, when gravel turned to shinning obsidian under the pallid murk; that magical time between twilight and dark that stretched the moments.

Jane stood immovable before her latest foe in her campaign to spring clean her apartment. The massive bookshelf's groan was almost audible as it wearily held up its charge of text, journals and brick-a-brace two rows deep. This seemed another year she would promise herself halfheartedly to clean it out and replace the worn particle wood from her college days. Armed with her microfiber dust rag she surveyed the horde, looking for a weakness.

Some would call her pathetic – cleaning her tiny apartment on a Friday night – but it had been some time since she'd enjoyed the gaudy clothes and the even gaudier lights of what had been dubbed the "social scene." Her newest adventure beyond the customary vacation to some extreme climate was to get a cat. Yes; she'd truly become mundane.

Shelf by shelf she to wiped each keepsake and place it aside, vanquishing each dust bunny until the last shelf, the last corner. In her small hand she held a small carved wooden box buried deeply under a slew of old newspapers whose scent now pervaded the outside wood instead of the earthy cedar of its makeup. She had tried to forget about it and its contents; placed this small treasure far beyond her view on purpose to alleviate her bleeding heart of happier times until they decayed and waxed soft – a malleable, dull blade that could only glance or bruise rather than cut to bone.

It had been two years and if Jane was honest with herself she had been half anticipation, half dread of this very moment. She'd purposefully cleaned her whole house to leave this bookcase, this shelf last so she could make the excuse to revel in bygones after her labors. Just as she knew she'd fix a cup of tea and have a good cry – maybe not in that order – after this.

With infinite care she gently lifted the lid to show a small hinged jewelry box nestled in a silk scarf. Jane knew the contents of the little black velvet box that was too long for a ring, too short for a necklace and not wide enough for a bracelet; she'd known them from her earliest memories.

Gently bracing herself she lifted the lid to reveal two smooth stone drops that caught and scattered the light in their depths. Emerald and hints of cream swirled in the highly polished jade that dangled from delicately woven gold French wire, importuning secrets Jane had well-hidden for months. They spoke of loss won twice over, bereavement, and callous hope. They reminded her of an awful scene stained red and a love she could never bury.

By themselves they were lovely, although not very expensive in their own right. But their beauty was diminished without the answering masculine set. Capitulating, she lost herself in the memory of candle light and spices.

It was one week before their wedding and between work and planning the event they'd felt the need to reconnect together resulting in a quiet evening in their favorite restaurant; the lab and the firm could wait for one night.

One precious night.

* * *

Out on the avenue, behind the farthest street lamp stood a tall figure; his dark coat and hair would have shrouded him in darkness were it not for his pale face and hands. With rapt attention he stared up at the bright window framing a slight feminine figure poised in silhouette before the window, holding a tiny object up as if to examine it with a keen eye. He wondered if she too was thinking of that night and in the hopes of such, let himself be carried away in the memory.

Soft candlelight soothed his frayed nerves and the clicking of cutlery was pleasant syncopation to the classical music of the surroundings. His lovely fiancée was dressed in smooth crème silk that brought out her bronze tones and the highlights in her hair.

It was hard for him not to stare and he was grateful for their drinks' arrival so he had an excuse to busy his hands. He if only he cared enough he'd fear for his corporate image being ruined by his reaction to the vision before him. His thoughts were broken several moments later at her voice calling his name.

Looking up her amber eyes met his as she bit her lip in indecision before continuing. "I realize it might be a bit uncouth, but I wanted to give you something that means a great deal to me before the wedding, in case you wanted it then."

Following her own glance he looked to see a small jewelry box held within her hands, outstretch to him which she placed in his palm. Curious, he raised the lid with his thumb to see the green catch the light.

Carefully nestled in the black velvet lay a pair of cufflinks, oval jade gems set in gold metal casing. Their familiarity had his eyes swiftly finding the riddle answered by the drops swaying in her ears.

She smiled at his quick deduction. "These were my father's, just like the earrings were my mom's." Her eyes a bit brighter, but her demeanor turned shy as she looked away. "They're not very … but if you were interested, I thought we could wear them together at the pre wedding dinner."

Her emotions were obvious; her parents' early passing weighing heavily on his beautiful bride's mind with their coming bands. All those iconic childhood dreams – being walked down the aisle by a father, a mother fussing over her right before, dancing together and then apart at the reception – had been stripped away many years earlier by misfortune before she could even conceive them.

"I'd be honored." His right hand came up to swipe a thumb across her cheekbone, catching an errant tear. Holding out the same hand he waited until she'd placed hers in his. Moving to cradle it he stretched out his other, still holding the box, to set it back in her fingers. Then, infusing all the warmth within him he answered her unspoken question, holding her eyes with his own. "Put them on."

Jane beckoned and he laid out his wrist, bridging the gap between them forced by the table and one week, surrendering it to her tiny, gentle grasp. Tracing the pads of her fingers up and around the sensitive skin was beautiful agony. She tore her eyes away to help her now trembling fingers not fumble as she undid his current pair to replace them.

They'd decided to wait, which in moments like these was driving him deliciously mad. His one consolation was founded in the reality that she too yearned as he did, but even more his heart overtook his earthly passion, swelling with gratitude at a world that bequeathed him this.

Just as her mouth curved upward like a Mona Lisa secret she ducked her head to the task to hide most of her telling blush. Jane's modesty befuddled and amused him and he looked forward to many, many opportunities of eliciting such a reaction in the future.

Once she was finished he softly encompassed her hands with his own, not allowing her to draw back. Tracing circles on the backs of her hands he urged her to look up, her eyes meeting his again partially obscured through her lashes.

Drawing her hands forward he kissed her knuckles, first one and then the other. "I'll always treasure them, Jane."

* * *

Her memory fractured as twin tears coursed down her face, heralding a deluge. As always, her brain fast forwarded three days when she went to surprise him at his apartment. Coming down the hallway she knew something was wrong; his door had been partially open and once she drew closer she saw that the jam had been splintered and split, the extended deadbolt useless under whatever force had been unleashed.

Shakily dialing 911 she called his name, and saw the blood.

_So_

_Much_

_Blood._

A dark crimson stain had soaked the carpet, haloed by a broken coffee table and shattered lamp. The stain was smeared toward her, in the direction of the front door, whose meaning pulled a whimper from her lips. She searched the apartment on trembling legs, nothing.

No body was ever found.

The police report's clinical phrases of "forced entry" and "home invasion" all made sense in her mind but left her heart shredded. No valuables were stolen, no further damage wrecked, but the coroner identified the blood and gave a prognosis solely based on the amount.

Weeks later, after the crime scene was released and his family and she could bear to return and sort his…effects, other facts came to light; no valuables had been stolen, no other parts of the place disturbed. All could be carefully accounted for; but the cufflinks had never been found.

Those two small pieces had given Jane damning hope which crashed against her sensibilities like tides against a cliff's side for months. Their absence only more painful for another person lost, and the two earrings before her bereft as she was.

All those dammed hopes came loose once more and she shook with loss. Four words came out in a strangled gasp despite her efforts to hold back.

"Loki. _Where are you?_"

* * *

The lone sentinel on the street stood silently motionless, until the figure's shadow moved, shoulders hunching and heaving, betraying her sobs.

A pained whisper was lost in the night, breathe ragged. "I'm so sorry."

At the violence of her tears, the woman's arm stretched forward to hold herself braced against whatever was in front of her, curling towards it, which urged him a step forward close to a streetlamp's light.

He forced his shining eyes to not blink so as to not miss the last movements of her form as she stepped away from the window's view, still clutching something to her chest.

"Soon, my Jane." Loki Odinson knew he was tempting fate, so he turned to leave with one last promise as his wrists caught the barest fracture of light and glinted green and gold. "I'll be home soon."

* * *

This is prime for a sequel, or a full story. This was inspired by Aenigmatic's Cryptogram drabble; you can find it here:

archive of our own works/2463635/chapters/5534120


	5. Farewell to Arms

Disclaimer: I literally own nothing, including these characters, the movies or the audio commentary.

Summary: All-Human College AU, Jane and Loki finally find common ground.

* * *

**Farewell to Arms**

The knock on the door was barely heard over the din in the tiny room.

"Crap!" Jane fumbled to find the remote but called it a loss in the name of manners. Just as she turned to get the door she heard the knob rattle and the hinge whine with it's lack of WD40 and in stepped the worst possible person just before the title appeared on the screen.

"It's common courtesy to open the door when a knock is sounded." He took in her and Darcy's dorm room's usual clutter to rest his eyes on the running movie, and his eyes lit with the mirth she so hated, as it was often targeted at her. "Oh Jane. I didn't know my opinion of you could stoop -"

She bristled inside and waited for a new attack on her taste and sensibilities, all the while ticked beyond measure that he had the nerve to come waltzing in. She knew in just a moment his derision would be answered worse than ever.

JjJjJjJ

Her antagonistic relationship with Loki Odinson would have been comical if she didn't have to deal with him daily. Flung together since orientation somehow she'd become his target. As they lived on the same dorm floor Jane was given little reprieve from his pranks and the war had only escalated as her roommate Darcy put her mind and their wi-fi to the task of giving back as good as they'd got.

Things had turned suspiciously worse when Loki's brother had come to visit him and he and Jane had met by chance. _Tried_ to visit might have more like it. The lanky freshman had locked his older brother out of his single room and would have none of him. Jane had met Thor in the hallway when she came to tell the tall blond to "stop yelling and instead go see the conflict resolution counselor so people could study."

After they had fallen into conversation for quite some time Loki had opened his door and glared daggers at them both, shooing them on their way. The good thing was that Thor had asked her out. Unfortunately Jane found herself penny-ed in the next morning and was twenty minutes late to class after the RA and two neighbors worked the cent pieces out of the door jam.

As Darcy was also late to class she perpetuated the upward spiral by placing something in Loki's shampoo that she refused to tell Jane under the pretense that she could plead innocence in her roommates place_. How_ Darcy got to his shampoo was a story that Jane had begged out of despite her roommate's enthusiastic desire to crow over the escapade.

All Jane knew was that the tall Scandinavian had been seen wearing an oversized beanie for several days afterwards and almost growled at those who dared approached him.

Over the last three weeks of seeing Thor Jane had taken to hiding from Loki to the extremes of throwing off her entire routine by studying late at the library and dodging him in the cafeteria simply to survive; Jane wasn't sure how Heisenberg would have felt having his principle used such.

Ultimately she had to reminded herself that correlation didn't mean causation but she noticed Loki's ire seemed to grow every time he overheard her mentioning Thor to Darcy or he himself came to confirm details he'd gleaned from his brother or mother from her dates with the former. In light of this her lack of burgeoning feelings for Thor could work against her as much as for her; either way, by this point she wanted nothing to do with the younger brother.

JjJjJjJ

So of course it was none other than Loki Odinson - touting a white handkerchief with aplomb not befitting someone surrendering - who ventured boldly into their room to see the teeny-bopper movie proudly displayed on their tiny TV screen which she swore brought a cold gleam to his eye.

Just then a middle-aged male voice rang through the room from Darcy's stero set: "_Twilight: coldly calculated to pander to your shrieking demographic!"_

Her nemesis paused with confusion written clearly across his face. "Hang on…"

An automated voice queued with the movie in close sync. _"- under a near constant cover of clouds and rain-"_

His sharp eyes turned from her sitting on the floor already dressed in pajamas towards the mp3 player hooked up. "Is that…?"

Jane snapped out of her frozen state and chose the lesser of two evils. Loki already thought her vapid - as he'd insinuated to her face several times - so she ran to the stero to stop the audio commentary, only to find a hand on her wrist halting her before she could power off the set and stem the tide of mockery coming her way.

_"Of Forkers!"_ Chirped the next voice as the track and movie kept playing.

"Are you watching _Twilight_ of all things with _Rifftrax?_" His voice had a tone of awe that she knew could twist into a knife in the gut.

She shook off the warm fuzzy feeling his surprisingly gentle touch had elicited and snapped. "Well if it's too plebian for your tastes you can leave. On second thought, get out!" Two midterm exams, two papers, lack of sleep and missing home it seemed were Jane's limit and she found herself shoving Loki bodily out the door with him surprisingly talking rationally the whole way.

The derision she'd come to abhor colored his voice. "I did come to discuss a cease fire, the least you could do is hear me out."

"Not tonight mister." She'd turned his rail thin body around and dug in her heels as she pushed him in the back.

"As it turns out I'm rather fond of these" he wheedled.

Jane grunted as she put all of her meager weight behind her efforts "Yeah right!"

"It would be best to come to an arrangement, perhaps even a negotiation could be made."

"Get Out Lok-EEE!"

Just as they reached the door Loki turned and bending down scooped Jane over his should in a fireman's carry. Jane stayed there petrified with her heart beating like a rabbit's after a run. He didn't seem so skinny from up here, especially after tossing her up like ...something small and… tossable.

"Put. Me. Down. Now!" Jane issued through clenched teeth.

She could feel his sigh through her hands braced on his back which was _way_ more intimate than she'd ever like to be with him. "A moment please, you seem to not want to listen so I'm taking drastic measures." Loki's voice rumbled through her stomach causing her to keep still in a desperate and futile attempt to ignore him. "Jane, I'm sorry that I've been such an insufferable prat. It's gotten out of hand and I regret taking things as far as I have. I never meant for this to take on a life of it's own and to drive you to the point of avoidance."

Although this was the most civil words she could remember him speaking to her she wasn't impressed. "Screw you Loki. Put me down and get out."

"Well that wasn't very nice." He chided.

His patronizing was getting to her as per normal. "You apologize but don't give an explanation! Besides, saying you're sorry doesn't suddenly negate everything that's been done and said on both our sides. We can call it quits but _leave me alone_."

She felt his chin brush her side as he looked over his shoulder at her "Now Jane, would it be so terrible to accept an apology from me and start afresh?"

Yes, she'd wanted a cease-fire, in fact she never wanted a fire in the first placed but she'd rather wish him to the bottom of the ocean than to start a friendship. Logically, the odds were slim so she'd take what she could get. Refusing to meet his gaze and barely starting to relax she answered him almost petulantly. " 'We have nothing in common,' those were your exact words."

"Well I was obviously mistaken as we both enjoy audio commentaries of middle-aged men tearing apart awfully asinine movies."

Glancing at him out of the corner of her eye she saw a much gentler smirk, but she wasn't one of those girls who'd turn into a puddle of goo at his feet. "Let me down, your shoulder's boney."

He gave her a quirked smile. "Is that a yes then?" She was surprisingly aware of his one hand on her leg and the other on the small of her back lightly holding her in place.

"Only under the condition that this isn't a ploy."

Warmth colored his tone making her uneasy in a whole other way she wouldn't consider. "I give you my word."

Thankfully Darcy came bustling in just then with a bowl of steaming popcorn from the common room's microwave, and several soft drinks almost shoving him and by extension Jane over. Observing Jane's face dangling about level with her own she blinked. "'S'up?"

Jane could feel her face warm further. "I refuse to be the butt of that joke."

Darcy gave a snicker. "Fair enough. In or out Emo-ki."

A surprisingly non-malicious grin curled his mouth. "Definitely in."

Jane smelled a rat. "Wait a second!" Squirming on his shoulder she looked between the two of them. "Why are you two so friendly all of sudden?!"

Walking back towards the TV he gently laid Jane on the bean bag chair situated in front of it, but didn't straighten right away keeping them almost nose to nose for a moment before he spoke. "I ran into Darcy first and she initially accepted my terms -with your approval - and as a show of good will invited me over for a movie to seal the deal, if you were agreeable."

The petite brunette shot her friend a quizzical look which Darcy answered verbally as she came up to pause her precious Ipod that had been blaring the commentary unnoticed. "After a lengthy discussion in which Emo-ki -"

"-Please stop calling me that -" he patiently tried to interject.

"-listed out some of his more … flavorful high school pranks, and some he had yet to enact in his arsenal, I deemed it wise to consider reducing the stakes to encourage a spirit of friendly competition rather than out-right assault." She ripped open a wrapper of Twizzlers. "It's a win-win: We rule the floor because of the show of force each side has already given and we combine forces when necessary to prank others, all the while giving us time study."

"Miss Lewis should consider politics in her future. " Loki, meanwhile had stopped the infamous movie and reverted it back to the main menu. He turned to the ladies with a flourish. "So, are we, as they say, 'even?'"

Darcy transferred her attention to Jane after they shared another look. Turning to face him she considered Loki for a moment. He looked sincere enough and seemed to lack the menace that had characterized him before now. The pros out weighed the cons and if he were lying Darcy would be sure to avenge both their honor. Either way she might be able to eat at regular times for the next week.

"Alright. You can stay. But so help me Loki..." Jane left the threat unsaid.

His chuckle cut off her next words as he shook his head. Pressing onward he asked "Would you mind if I helped sync it up? It can be rather tricky."

Jane was, once again speechless, but nodded and Darcy came to sit at her side.

Darcy continued rummaging around her bag of sugar. "By all means, make yourself useful."

The biggest snob they'd ever met proceeded to restart both the DVD and Ipod player and sync them with practiced precision. After several lines from each he seemed satisfied and turning settled himself on Jane's other side, his weight on the bean bag causing her to lean in his direction awkwardly. Wordlessly she passed him the popcorn.

"This is the only way to watch these but I can't bring myself to purchase the discs" he murmured during a quiet moment.

Jane exchanged a look with Darcy, took a risk and extended the olive branch a little further. "Well, between the two of us we have all of them and the commentaries plus the Harry Potter series; we were planning on making a weekly event out of it, if you'd like to come."

He popped a kernel into his mouth and watched the movie but she sensed he was weighing her offer.

Onscreen a deer drank from a woodland spring for the opening scene. _"Bambi meets Godzilla: the live action remake"_ pipped in one of the voice actors.

Huffing a laugh at the joke he turned to look straight at her for a moment with a small smile and a gleam in his eye. "You're on Jane."

She nodded and turned back to the film, fighting a mysterious blush. "That's that then."

Darcy smirked into her popcorn, muttering to herself. "About time."

* * *

AN: So sorry for the delay, this popped out while I was watching, you guessed it, Twilight with rifftrax. Drop me a line, and as I don't have a beta pointers are greatly appreciated! :)


	6. Devil May Care

Summary: canon up to the first Lokane scene in TTDW, then things go sideways.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: thank you for everyone who has waited so patiently for my next chapter in As the Dust Settles. It's a doozy so enjoy this while you wait and I promise I am closer.

* * *

Devil May Care

His brother's supposed paramour tromped down the hallway, almost graceless despite all the Aesir finery she wore. A very rude finger came up to point at him and he chose to cut off whatever inane words were about to babble forth by stepping forward and interrupting her; rather uncouth for how he had been raised, but there was no one to impress anymore. Wrapping distain around himself like a cloak he gave his self-introduction matter of factly to avoid any confusion and basically to stop her prattling.

He would admit that he'd miscalculated her reaction as her fist swung up and hit him square across the left of his jaw - truly he was impressed that she had any strength at that angle with her lack of height.

At her fiery words and matching gaze he couldn't help the corners of his mouth upturning in a wide, toothy smile. He disregarded her only for a moment to warn Odinson of his approval but the Thunderer turned his attention away right after to converse with Sif; All the more a fool. Well, he had given him fair notice earlier.

In a flash his cuffed hands had grasped her rag of a jacket and twirled her to his left while the rest of his body pinned her to the nearest column and his hands slipped upward to cradle her neck gently - for now.

Before Thor could intervene he dove, crashing against her lips with his own. Shock held the woman-child in place and he took advantage. Slanting his mouth he sent a bruising barrage to war with her defenses - nipping and suckling her lower lip. He was shocked to find her alluring like this. Little Jane was honey and sugar under his tongue, fresh as dew and light as air. Her attempts to breath were stolen right out of her but her open mouth allowed him entry; he swallowed her cry of indignation. He plunged inward, warning her with slight pressure from his hands when her jaw twitched should she try to bite him. She struggled, weakly in the cage of his hands until submitting with a whimper, her tiny hands grasping his forearms as she became light headed and focused on breathing around his unwavering onslaught of attention.

Thor's rage was tangible behind him and only their plot to escape he supposed kept him from livid roars that would echo through all of Asgard. His hands were clenched in Loki's surcoat, ready to rip him away, but the Trickster heard Sif's voice cry warning - probably enlightening the brute of his hold on the Midgardian's neck.

Loki bent deeper, a devil grin concealed by the little woman's mouth and both their tresses. Her surrender brought clemency. He gentled his lips and tongue, caressing her own appendage, trying to draw her out into the dance instead of the barbarism of force as before. His hands angled her head and one finger wiped away the tear that slipped from her eye. Those eyes were closed, her brows furrowed in denial, trying to hide from him and his ministrations, but that would not do. Instead he pressed her shaking body more firmly into the pillar, one leg between her own as he explored every cavity of her mouth. Her breath was fresh mint and she smelled of citrus and something that almost shined like the stars she supposedly admired so greatly. His quicksilver nature now courted her unwaveringly without words, leading her unwillingly in a dizzying waltz with no respite and he too felt its affects.

Under him she grew limp and to be safe - and get closer - he released her, thankful that Thor's hold to slackened almost imperceptibly from his divided attention, and then whipped his hands around her head to cradle her at the nape of her hair, delving his fingers into the soft mass. He ignored the new vises on his surcoat that had once been Thor's fists and the growl at his back. Truly he was enjoying himself too much to stop. His fingers flexed, massaging her scalp, drawing her forward deeper into himself but now allowing her to take shallow breaths. A tiny moan vibrated from her to him, stirring some sense of pride. He felt like he'd broken a prize filly and was reaping the rich rewards.

Slowly, as if coming awake, the tiny scientist stirred further in kind. Just barely her tongue stroked his in reply. He waited, letting her make the next move. Her lips had just started to move against his when a clamor of metal with yells of discovery echoing down the hall had him pulling away. Not a moment too soon either as he could almost tangibly feel Thor's desire to rip his shoulders out of their joints to disentangle them.

Sometime from when he moved his hands to the back of her head her own had come up to rest on his chest in the small space between them; At his distance Jane slipped those tiny warm hands to steady herself against the column enough for him to carefully remove his own, but not until after stroking a thumb across her cheekbone. She leaned there, panting, disheveled and utterly ravishing with her skin blazingly flush, glassy eyes turned far away from him.

Thor's beefy fist was now tangled in his hair, pulling his head back like he was an errant pup, threats pouring unheeded in Loki's ear; but the Trickster was too engaged with watching the woman he'd just given to the best welcome in his life. With a cheeky grin before he was turned and frog-marched towards the ship, Loki tossed one last remark to the dumbfounded human that Sif was trying to rouse to their flight.

"Well met Jane Foster."

Loki hoped he too left an impression.

_End_

* * *

AN:

Loki in my head: well that was delightful.

Me: (shakes head and face palms) I can't take you anywhere.

AN: This is based off of the line in Artemis Day's fic "Eyes on Me" but in a rather twisted fashion.


End file.
